mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity Belle
Raritybell (more commonly know as Rarity Belle or just Rarity) is a writer who has been publishing stories since April 2012. New stories are announced on and linked to her YouTube channel but since August 9th also on FIMFictions. Raritybell started her YouTube channel on the 11th of April 2012 for role-playing purposes. Her first stories were collaborations with another fan, Gearbox, but according to her, those where just chats reformed into walking stories. On October the second she made the annoucement in a blog on FIMFiction that all her stories will go through a massvie editing and re-write progress, when this is done, is unknown. Style Most of her stories fit dark, gore or sad story tags. Most of her work is either based on something or a sequel to something. "CupCakes 2", for instance, is a sequel to Cupcakes; in 'A NightMare in Ponyville' she keeps very close to the 'Nightmare on Elm Street' 2010 remake. 'The Art of Magic' is, in her own words, a "Rainbow Factory knock-off". So far, the only original stories made by her are 'The Curse of Steam', 'The Storm Factory' and a couple more Her ideas for writing a story mostly come from listening to music, the origin of 'The Art of Magic' came from listening to the 'Rainbow Factory' music piece made by Glaze. Or when she looks at pictures, the link on her channel saying 'My favorite dress' shows a picture of a steampunk Rarity which was the inspiration to write 'The Curse of Steam'. Some stories even pop up by asking questions such as: "What if, not all the weather, is made in CloudsDale?" and "What if, really heavy storms, are not made in the normal weather factories, but in a completely different one?" ''Which were the inspiration questions for 'The Storm Factory' The pony she most often writes about is Rarity, but she uses other official characters and original characters if the story calls for it. She has a tendency to use medial capitals; for example, 'Spitfire' becomes 'SpitFire', and 'Cupcakes' 'CupCakes'. CupCakes 2 It is about a week since anypony last heard from Rainbow Dash, but nopony has forgotten her. Rarity has agreed to make cupcakes with Pinkie Pie. As she is icing the cupcakes Pinkie Pie knocks her out. When Rarity comes by again, she is faced with the horrors of Pinkamena Diane Pie, who tortures and kills her. Pinkie Pie stuffs up Rarity as well as she did with Rainbow and pulls the next number, which appears to be 923. The Art Of Magic The story starts with Sweetie trying her best to preform a blast of pure magic. It doesn't work the first time and Rarity gives her an example of one. Sweetie is amazed and wants to try it again. She is successful the second time and believes her future is secured. A couple days later it is time for Sweetie to be tested on whether she is a True-Unicorn, Half-Unicorn, or the third kind. She fails all the tests given to her and is called 'Unworthy'. So thus, she is locked up in a cell where she meets one of the fillies she met before, Twinkle Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle's younger sister. After a long time, the two of them are brought to the Unicorn equivalent of 'Rainbow Factory', dubbed the 'Magic Facility', a horrible place where Unworthy Unicorns become magic itself. To make matters worse, Rarity, Trixie and Twilight run the place. They explain how magic really is made. They tell the fillies that it all comes from the Facility, and that soon enough, the two fillies will be crushed into magic. When the time comes, and they are ready to get crushed, Sweetie unleashes a powerful beam of pure magic allowing Twinkle and her make a run for it. Rarity follows close being. In the final confrontation, Twinkle is torn to pieces, and Sweetie and Rarity battle it out until Sweetie Belle yields. Rarity orders a personal cell for her, has her hung up by all four of her legs and kills her herself. In the last paragraph Rarity absorbs the power of the bolt of magic that once was her sister's, thus making her more powerful then ever. She ends by singing the song of the Facility, to which the lyrics are unknown. In the alternative ending, when Rarity stabs Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Belle wakes up from a nightmare whilst calling for her sister. Rarity comes to help, and after she explains that it was just a nightmare, they both sleep in her bed where they curl up with each other. Their horns are touching each other, giving off sparks. CupCakes 3 It is some time after CupCakes 2 and Pinkamena makes herself ready for number 932. After she dropped a letter by her new victim, inviting it to make cupcakes with her. The next morning Applejack gets the letter and goes to Pinkie's house, along the way she meets up with Fluttershy who also got the letter. When both mares are busy making the cupcakes, Pinkie sees her chance and knocks them both out, locking them up in her contraptions and the murdering begins once again. During the murdering it is revealed that number 923 is a special number, normally there is only one pony who dies, in 923 case, it are two. Which are Applejack and Fluttershy. In the end, she stuffs them both up and places them next to Rainbow and Rarity while she processes everything. During that, she sings a twisted version of the 'Cupcakes' song where the ingredients are replaced with organs. The story ends with Pinkamena working on her dress and shows it to her 'friends', after which she keeps giggling. Other stories Other stories written by Raritybell in order of publication: *The Discord Chronicles (the first work of her, written together with Gearbox) *The two faces of Love (written together with Gearbox) *The Ship of Curses (written together with Gearbox) *CupCakes 2 (first self made story of her) *The Curse of Steam (first original self made story of her) *The Art of Magic *A NightMare in Ponyville *Dreams of Cruelty *CupCakes 3 *The Storm Factory *The Change of a Mare *Daring Do and the Sun Piece *The Funeral everypony should go to *Project Hope. (collaboration with another fan, release date has yet to be announced) *The Funeral everypony should go to... Other works Next to her role-play on YouTube, her small amount of reaction video's and her fictions, she also has created two musical numbers. ''"The Balled of Rarity" and "Rarity's Mind". Take note that both of these songs were created due to her role-play online and are in no way connect to the MLP FiM Rarity. Both songs are sung by a unknown individual. The Balled of Rarity ''' is a song sung in the same manner as '''Hoist the color from Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End and is mostly about Rarity asking questions about her existence, pointing out how she feels and try to become the mare she once was. The video has only the vocals, no music or anything else. It is pure vocal. Rarity's Mind ''' is a re-imagining of '''Rainbow Factory made by Glaze. The only thing that has chanced are the lyrics to match Raritybell's personality given her fictions. The message is of the song is still the same, that for those who look deeper then her pretty face, will see a dark and twisted mind and that she writes her fictions to be able to keep being the element of Generosity. As of September 2nd, she started to place blogs on 'PonySquare' involving her writing. The first two are about how she became a writer and how she makes her fictions in general. The third blog and up are all about her mindsets when she was writing a certain fiction, she releases each blog (from the third up) under the name 'What was I thinking while writing -name fiction-' References External link *Direct link to The Art of Magic's alternate ending Category:Fan fiction